Portable computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are typically equipped with digital cameras. The quality of the images captured by a digital camera is typically dependent upon the sophistication of the camera and its components, such as the camera's lenses and image sensors. Features such as digital zoom or greater image quality may sometimes be achieved by application of techniques which improve the resolution of images acquired by a digital camera.
One approach to improving image resolution involves the use of neural networks, which can be trained to improve the resolution of images. Neural networks may, for example, be trained to infer the value of missing pixels in an enhanced-resolution image. However, training such networks remains challenging, and images scaled using neural networks may be prone to introducing various artifacts and distortions into the enhanced image.